


他们拜访了维克多

by narraci



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, minor mention relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 维克多很喜欢劳拉。





	他们拜访了维克多

来这里是洛根的主意，洛根向他们夸口维克多会提供免费的饮料和房间，但除了劳拉，所有人都见过洛根的兄弟，“免费”两个字肯定在字典里被那个大块头涂掉了，他可能连白水都要问他们收钱。

赌场里的灯光太亮了，让卡利班感到不太舒服，他戴起了新的墨镜，弯曲着脊背，想要躲到哪个角落里去。他们每个人都拿到了一副墨镜，劳拉刚在酒店房间里看了《黑衣人》，她揪着洛根的衣角想要买四套黑西装，她狠狠地瞪着洛根，洛根也狠狠地瞪着她。争执不下的时候卡利班推着查尔斯的轮椅去了柜台，查尔斯仔仔细细地挑了四副墨镜，从内衬里掏出钱包，付了钱。劳拉瞬间就放开了洛根，尖叫一声跑到查尔斯身边，戴上墨镜对着洛根耀武扬威，洛根都不知道她哪里来的底气。

劳拉对一切都很感兴趣，她使劲儿盯着一台闪闪发亮轰轰作响的老虎机，无声地希望洛根可以买给她，洛根已经给她买了帽子、棒球外套、棒棒糖和一个粉红色的小书包，查尔斯也给她买了墨镜，绝对不想再买一个老虎机，查尔斯怂恿着洛根去跟维克多讨这个老虎机，洛根咆哮着露出牙齿。再说，即使洛根真的放下面子，这东西也没法带回去。

维克多做起了普通人的生意，从他们身上榨取钱财是他保持身心愉快的秘诀，人们来到他的赌场，渐渐就忘记了自己从哪里来，要到哪里去。维克多很大方地要给他们免费的筹码，洛根和卡利班的赌运向来差劲，而查尔斯之前就被拉进了黑名单，禁止靠近赌桌五米之内，五米自然阻止不了查尔斯，但查尔斯是个守规矩的人，他咂了咂嘴，一脸的可惜。劳拉攥着这些小东西，立时撒开了查尔斯的手，奔向了离她最近的老虎机，洛根赶紧跟上去，企图教导劳拉正确的使用方法，而不是用爪子把老虎机撕开，远远看上去父女俩好像打起来了一样，近看大概也是这样。

卡利班留心着查尔斯吃药的时间，问一位金发火辣的女侍应生要了杯水，查尔斯颤颤巍巍地接过药片，就着水喝了下去。卡利班有些突兀地谢绝了侍应生帮他推轮椅，这儿不太像真实的世界，卡利班双手想握着点实在的东西。

不久洛根就拽着挥舞爪子的劳拉回来了，维克多很喜欢劳拉，看见劳拉的爪子维克多的眼睛都闪着光。劳拉是洛根的女儿，是他们的希望，维克多兴致勃勃地搂着洛根的肩膀，说着他要生很多很多孩子，比洛根要多得多。洛根翻着白眼，懒得理他。

看在劳拉的面子上，维克多真的给他们提供了晚饭，他认为劳拉太过瘦小了，考虑到洛根的财政状况，维克多认定洛根没给劳拉吃饱饭。

而洛根和卡利班都没有足够的勇气反驳这一点，他们确实不太肯定劳拉到底吃饱了没有，劳拉几乎有着野兽的本能，知道自己什么时候应该停下，保持饥饿，保持警惕，即使洛根无数次向她保证她不必如此。维克多对卡利班尤其不满，他认为卡利班至少不会堕落到和洛根一个层次。

卡利班也曾小有资产，洛根压低声音跟维克多大约第五百次解释战争是怎么让卡利班失去了一切。卡利班垂着头喝了口酒，眼睛不住地瞟向查尔斯，他以为自己早就厌倦了蜷缩在黑暗狭小的地下室里，日复一日地担惊受怕，他们被困住了，洛根被困住了，查尔斯也被困住了，他恨查尔斯，他舍不得查尔斯，起初他只不过是给洛根帮个忙，卡利班感受不到其他人的存在，地下的阴冷从未这么强烈地侵入他的皮肤骨骼五脏六腑，他并不真的喜欢阳光，阳光是他得不到的东西。

劳拉和维克多让卡利班的感官重新活跃起来，仿佛阳光暖和着卡利班的血管而不会留下灼伤的痕迹，他可能真的会被灼伤，他想要被灼伤，想要感觉到更多的人。

维克多和洛根喝了不少酒，觉得自己应该表现出喝醉的模样了，劳拉时不时地想要从洛根那儿偷一口酒，但洛根的反应比她更迅速，毕竟他没有真的醉酒。维克多大着嗓门嚷着查尔斯生得太早了，洛根和卡利班都流露出了痛苦的表情，互相交换了一个眼神，这一幕他们经历了不下十遍，像一部不怎么精彩又不停重播的电视剧，维克多早已将自己的立场表达清楚，查尔斯应该等万磁王统治了世界之后再出生，血腥之后才有余地让查尔斯呼吁和平共处。维克多的手摸过洛根发白的头发，牙齿之间满是恨意，卡利班犹疑地伸出手，拍了拍查尔斯的小臂，查尔斯咀嚼着食物，眼神平和甚至含着笑意向卡利班点了点头。

卡利班突然想要回到那个灰暗肮脏的地下室去，忍耐查尔斯没有规律的发作，和洛根轮流照顾他，数着洛根早出晚归攒来的钱，计算着哪一天他们可以负担得起游轮之旅。

他突然无法抑制地颤抖起来，他们没有地方可去，周围的一切都消失了，他“看”不到其他人了，查尔斯、洛根、劳拉、维克多……洛根猛地握住他的手腕，声音嘶哑地重复着一些词，卡利班试着深深呼吸，呼吸，呼吸，洛根阻止了查尔斯插手，他耐心地跟卡利班说话，手指坚定地放在卡利班身上，卡利班什么都听不见，但洛根的声音让他逐渐稳定下来，视野重新清晰，他看见劳拉紧张地握着叉子，担忧地看着他，他想跟劳拉说一切都会没事的，然后洛根回头对劳拉说，一切都会没事的。


End file.
